


Que es la vida sin unos cuantos dragones – What's Life Without A few Dragons

by merrick_ds



Series: Las Aventuras de Borracho de Alec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alec has no filter, Dragons, Drunk Alec, Drunk Parabatais, F/M, Fluff, Hammered Alec, M/M, Magnus has no filter, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, very drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Lecrit-“Es tu despedida de soltero y soy tu padrino”- había dicho Jace- “Tú debes emborracharme”Alec está muy seguro de que ha escuchado esas palabras antes, o algo bastante parecido.También sabe que surgieron dos cosas de ellas. Una, él se comprometió con Magnus, lo cual es algo bueno. Dos, experimentó la semana, tal vez el mes, más vergonzoso de su vida y eso fue algo muy, muy malo. Durante un tiempo, después de la boda de Jace y Clary, tuvo que lidiar con las sonrisas conocedoras y risitas a sus espaldas cada vez que caminaba por el Instituto. No volverá a cometer el mismo error.Excepto que ya lo hizo, porque antes de que pueda registrar que pasó, ya estaba borracho perdido de nuevo.





	Que es la vida sin unos cuantos dragones – What's Life Without A few Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Life Without a Few Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135088) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> ¡Hola! Les traigo la traducción de la segunda parte de la serie de Lecrit: Alec Lightwood's Drunken Adventures. Que se diviertan ;)  
> La portada es de Kamidiox!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Es tu despedida de soltero y soy tu padrino”- había dicho Jace- “Tú debes emborracharme”

Alec está muy seguro de que ha escuchado esas palabras antes, o algo bastante parecido.

También sabe que surgieron dos cosas de ellas. Una, él se comprometió con Magnus, lo cual es algo bueno. Dos, experimentó la semana, tal vez el mes, más vergonzoso de su vida y eso fue algo muy, muy malo. Simon, la prueba viviente (o muerta – o _no_ muerta, _maldita sea_ ese asunto de los vampiros puedes ser muy confuso) de que no puede confiar en los vampiros, lo había grabado balbuceando sobre las habilidades de Magnus con su boca (entre otras cosas) y se lo envió a todos sus amigos. Durante un tiempo, después de la boda de Jace y Clary, tuvo que lidiar con las sonrisas conocedoras y risitas a sus espaldas cada vez que caminaba por el Instituto. Él no volverá a cometer el mismo error.

Excepto que ya lo hizo, porque antes de que pueda registrar que pasó, ya estaba borracho perdido de nuevo. Se pregunta si tal vez Jace adulteró las bebidas y cuando se encuentra con la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano, tiene su respuesta. Va a desheredarlo tan pronto este sobrio de nuevo. Si es que alguna vez vuelve a estar sobrio porque, en este momento, siente que nunca se bajará de esa emocionante nube en la que está sentado.

Ellos están en un club gay, lo cual es ridículo porque Jace organizó su despedida de soltero y es el tipo más hetero que Alec haya conocido. Es más recto que las flechas que dispara con su arco. Él es el epítome de la heterosexualidad. Pero aquí está, sentado junto a Alec en un club gay y aunque pretende fingir lo contrario, está tan borracho como Alec, así que está bien.

-“Vamos, nos moveremos”- dice Jace, empujando sus hombros descuidadamente.

Derrama un poco del coctel rosa que está bebiendo sobre la camisa de Alec, pero ninguno parece darse cuenta.

-“¿A dónde vamos?”- pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

-“Club de strippers”- responde Jace con una amplia sonrisa.

-“Club gay de strippers”- dice Isabelle, mientras agarra del brazo a Alec para ponerlo de pie.

-“¿Magnus estará ahí?”

Jace suspira profundamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Maldigo el día que te enamoraste de ese brujo”- murmura, aunque la mentira es evidente en su tono- “Eres un borracho tan cursi”

-“Magnus es un brujo”- le dice Alec, sólo en caso de que lo olvide- “Él es bastante mágico”

-“Ya sabes lo que dicen”- interviene Simon, ahogando una carcajada. Tenía su teléfono apuntando directamente a Alec, y él quería detenerlo, pero está demasiado ocupado buscando en su bolsillo su propio teléfono. Debería llamarle a Magnus para que vaya al club de strippers- “El verdadero carácter de un hombre surge cuando está borracho.  Alec en realidad es un cursi bajo todos esos ceños fruncidos”

-“Eso es”- acepta Jace- “Vámonos”

-“¿Magnus estará ahí?”- pregunta de nuevo, gruñendo frustrado cuando no encuentra su teléfono.

-“No”- responde Isabelle con firmeza- “Magnus está en su propia despedida de soltero con Ragnor, Rafael, Tessa y Clary. Ya sabes eso. Vamos al club de strippers”

-“No quiero ir a un club de strippers”- se queja Alec, jalando la manga de Jace como un niño petulante- “Yo quiero a Magnus”

-“Lo verás pronto”- lo tranquilizó Jace, dándole palmaditas en el hombro para consolarle- “Los strippers primero”

-“No quiero ir a un club de strippers”- repite- “No necesito un stripper, tengo un Magnus”- hace una pausa un momento y parpadea, con la idea más maravillosa formándose en su mente- “A menos que, ¿Magnus es el stripper?”

Se anima ante el pensamiento, una amplia sonrisa rompiendo su compostura.  No es que estuviera muy compuesto antes, de todos modos. Está demasiado ocupado mirando la forma en que las cegadoras luces del club se reflejaban en la pared mientras sus hermanos lo arrastran a la salida.

-“Magnus no es el stripper”- lo interrumpe Isabelle, estirando la mano para apartarle de los ojos un mechón de cabello- “Tendrás tu propio stripper”

Alec frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan tercos? Suelta un grito de triunfo cuando encuentra su teléfono, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla. Lo saca y levanta un dedo cuando Isabelle está a punto de protestar, callándola eficientemente.

-“No necesito un stripper”- reitera- “Te lo mostraré”

Abre su archivo _Magnus_ , el cual es su archivo favorito de su teléfono porque está lleno con fotografías de Magnus luciendo absolutamente perfecto. En la mayoría está usando ropa – lo que es decididamente desilusionante – pero no en todas porque Magnus es una pequeña mierda provocadora. Alec lo ama todo el tiempo, especialmente ahora que puede probar su punto a sus hermanos. Escoge su favorita – que afortunadamente es una casi inocente porque sólo es visible la parte superior de su cuerpo sin camisa – y empuja su teléfono frente a los ojos de Izzy

-“Mira”- dice arrastrando las palabras- “No necesito un stripper. Mi Magnus está muy _bien_ ”

Isabelle rueda los ojos, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-“Él _está_ muy bien”- chifla Jace, entrecerrando los ojos a la fotografía en el teléfono.

-“Retrocede”- ladra Alec, escondiendo la pantalla contra su pecho- “¡Encuentra a tu propio Magnus!”

-“Vamos”- bufa su hermana, enganchando su brazo con el suyo.

-“¿Por qué no puede estar Magnus ahí?”- se queja Alec de nuevo.

-“Porque se está divirtiendo en otra parte”- dice Isabelle. Ella ha bebido tanto como él, pero apenas se ve afectada y Alec se pregunta cómo eso es justo. ¿Hay un dios de la tolerancia al alcohol que decidió bendecirla con extra resistencia, mientras que a él le dejó las migajas?

-“Que te jodan Dioniso”- murmura por lo bajo. Vuelve sus nublados ojos hacia su traidora hermana y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ella acaba de decir y se congela, justo cuando están saliendo del club- “¿Magnus se está divirtiendo?”- repite- “¿Sin mí?”

Ahora, él nunca había estado comprometido antes, pero está bastante seguro que eso es ilegal. ¿Magnus tiene permitido divertirse sin él ahora que están comprometidos? A menos que...

-“¿Me está engañando?”- exclama, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustado.

Lentamente el pánico se impone- “Oh Dios, ¿y si él va a un club de strippers y entonces se enamora del stripper y entonces me deja por el stripper?”

Isabelle está a punto de hablar, pero él no la deja- “¿Y si el stripper es como… super guapo? ¿Y si lleva brillos y toda esa mierda? ¡Yo puedo usar brillos si él quiere! ¡Él no puede dejarme sólo porque no uso brillos!”

El pánico es seguido rápidamente por la ira porque, _¿por qué carajos no?_ Alec está en completo control de sus emociones, todo está bien- “¡No puedo creer que me dejaría sólo porque no me pongo brillos!”

Acaban de llegar al auto, Simon y sus hermanos le miran con ojos perplejos mientras se sube encima del auto y se sienta sobre el capó con las piernas cruzadas, dejando caer la cabeza en las manos.

-“Él es mi Magnus”- gimotea, las palabras amortiguadas con sus manos- “Mi brilloso brujo mágico”

-“Bueno, eso escaló rápidamente”- susurra Isabelle incrédula.

La ira desparece para dejar espacio a la determinación. Mira a sus compañeros a través de sus dedos- “Tráiganmelo”- exige con toda la voluntad que su ser borracho puede reunir- “Voy a patearle el culo a ese stripper. ¡Nadie me roba a mi Magnus!”

-“Wow”- dice Simon. Se tambalea un poco en sus pies y obviamente no esta tan sobrio. A Alec le agrada un poco más- “No creo haber oído tantas palabras saliendo de su boca”

Borren eso, no le agrada Simon. Simon es un imbécil malvado a quien no le importa su dolor.

Alec estrecha los ojos y se inclina para agarrarlo del cuello, jalándolo hacia adelante. Simon tropieza con el capó del auto, sujetándose de las rodillas de Alec.

-“Escucha, vampiro”- sisea Alec amenazadoramente- “No estoy bromeando. Magnus me está dejando por un stripper”- la comprensión cruza sobre sus facciones y su boca se abre- “Oh Dios, ¿Y si el stripper tiene dragones? No puedo competir con eso. Necesito un dragón”

-“Alec”- dice Isabelle cuidadosamente, aunque hay una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Ella se acerca y lo toma de la mano, suavemente desenredando sus dedos del cuello de Simon, cuyos ojos son enormes y asustados- “Nadie te está robando a Magnus, lo prometo. Magnus te ama muchísimo. Él no te va a engañar”

Eso suena como un argumento razonable. E Isabelle es su hermana, ella no le mentiría. Alec lo sabe. Él va a calmarse y así pueden continuar con su noche. Magnus no va a dejarlo.

Está a punto de decirles eso a sus hermanos. Se los va a decir.

En vez de eso, grita a todo pulmón- “¡Pero dragones!”

-“Te ayudaré a encontrar tus dragones”- ofrece Jace, palmeando afectuosamente la cabeza de Alec- “Nadie te robará a Magnus mientras yo sea tu parabatai”

-“Deberíamos ir al zoológico”- sugiere Alec con un ebrio asentimiento, palmeando la cabeza de Jace a cambio- “Probablemente ahí tienen dragones”

-“Nah”- responde Jace, negando con la cabeza, los mechones de cabello rubio caen sobre sus ojos- “Eso sería peligroso”

Alec asiente de acuerdo y hace un sonido pensativamente- “Tienes razón”- dice reflexivamente- “Los dragones se comerían a las vacas”

-“¡Jace!”- Isabelle lo regaña, golpeándolo con fuerza en el hombro. Jace trastabilla dos pasos hacia atrás, pero se recupera antes de caer- “¡No lo animes!”

-“¿Quieres que sea infeliz?”- exclama Alec, señalando con el dedo a su hermana, quien le aparta la mano de un golpe- “¿Quieres que Magnus me deje por un stripper, porque no uso brillo y no tengo dragones? ¿Eso quieres?”

Isabelle no le responde, se queda con la boca abierta, lanzando una mirada divertida entre sus hermanos- “¡Magnus no te está dejando!”- grita exasperada.

-“No, no lo hace”- la interrumpe Jace con un asentimiento. Isabelle suelta un suspiro de alivio, su alivio dura muy poco- “Él no te está dejando porque yo soy tu padrino y voy a conseguirte tus dragones”- dice- “Tengo la mejor la idea del mundo”

Ahora, Sobrio-Alec sabría que esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Jace nunca eran buena señal.

Ebrio-Alec, sin embargo, piensa que su hermano es el mejor hermano del mundo, y que esta idea es _jodidamente_ _brillante._ Ebrio-Alec también se refiere a sí mismo como _Ebrio-Alec_ en su cabeza, lo cual es completamente normal.

Ellos no van al club de strippers porque Alec tiene una venganza personal contra todos los strippers de la ciudad y porque, de todos modos, Jace tiene una mucho mejor idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ellos están el coche media hora más tarde.

Tal vez meter a Alec en el coche se volvió un poco difícil cuando decidió subirse al techo de la maquina demoniaca, y despertar a toda alma viviente en el barrio rugiendo- “¿Dónde están mis dragones?”

Un tipo le contestó gritando- “Cállate, Khaleesi”- y eso lo arregló.

Simon es el conductor designado porque ninguno de ellos tiene licencia. Todos han tomado lecciones en algún punto y todos las abandonaron rápidamente.

-“No necesito una licencia de conducir, de todas formas”- balbucea Alec mientras Simon cruza el puente de Brooklyn. Él está conduciendo terriblemente lento, pero probablemente sea lo mejor- “Yo tengo un Magnus y Magnus es un brujo mágico que puede hacer portales mágicos porque él es mágico”

Isabelle está sentada cerca de Simon, sus pies sobre el tablero y ella se ríe- “¿Ves? Tienes a un Magnus, no hay razón para preocuparse por el stripper”

-“¿Qué stripper?”- pregunta Alec en voz alta y entonces, todo vuelve a él y jadea, apoyándose a su derecha para agarrar los brazos de Jace, interrumpiendo al rubio que cantaba completamente desafinado cualquier canción de pop que esté en la radio.

-“¿Y si ya no tengo un Magnus?”- exhala- “Un brilloso stripper está tratando de robarme a mi Magnus”

Jace le dirige una mirada determinada y se inclina, acercándose, susurrando confidencialmente- “Dragones”- dice simplemente y Alec asiente con seguridad renovada.

Él está tan contento de que Jace sea su parabatai.

Aunque, tiene que decirle a Magnus que peleará por él. Así que, antes de darse cuenta, está tecleando con rapidez en su teléfono. Hay una botella de vodka metida entre sus rodillas porque él es así de intrépido.

Y porque necesita sus manos para escribirle a Magnus.

 

 

_Si me deajs por un striiper voy a star muy triste_

_Y molesto_

_Amtbien puedo ser strippe_

_Mangus???_

_moAr prfavor no me dejes_

_Tamo_

_Usaré todo brillo_

_Me la chupas!!_

_Ja ja si lo hacs ;) ;)_

_Quieres sextera??_

_Stoy tan torracho_

_Rracho_

_Borracho_

_Tu ceers que soy buen entrebador de dragones?_

_No rsponds por el stripper?_

_Se q no soy beno con palabras pero te amo_

_No t preocups amor, pelare por ti_

_Peleare_

_Amor_

 

 

Magnus no responde ninguno de sus textos y Alec está a punto de darse por vencido y simplemente llamarlo, cuando Isabelle se gira en su asiento y le coge el teléfono con la mano.

-“¡Alec! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“Escribiéndole a Magnus”- responde como si nada.

-“Pregúntale si los espejos son reales”- casi exclama Jace, animándose como si acabara de tener una epifanía- “Siempre he querido saberlo”

Alec apenas está comenzando a teclear cuando Isabelle trata de arrebatarle el teléfono de sus manos. Ella está apoyada contra el respaldo de su asiento, la mitad superior de su cuerpo está fuera de su lado del auto mientras pelea con Alec por el teléfono. Él deja caer la botella de vodka con un grito, pero afortunadamente no se rompe y la tapa está cerrada, con lo que logran evitar cualquier daño colateral. Y no es que a Alec le importe porque es el auto de Rafael, quien aceptó prestárselo a Simon porque obviamente lo tiene bien domado. Esa es la única razonable razón que puede pensar.

-“Me lo agradecerás mañana”- ella grita cuando Alec se acurruca en su asiento, escondiendo el teléfono entre sus piernas para que no pueda alcanzarlo- “Estás borracho, dame ese teléfono”

-“No estoy _muy_ borracho”- contesta firmemente- “Estoy medio borracho. No es mucho. Es borracho, pero no borracho-borracho”

Jace se ríe a su lado- “borracho-borracho”- repite lentamente.

-“Chicos, ya casi llegamos”- interviene Simon detrás del volante. Casi doblado sobre si mismo, tratando de evitar las piernas de Isabelle que están colgando de donde todavía intenta agarrar el teléfono de Alec.

Isabelle usa la distracción para jalar con fuerza el brazo de Alec, quitándole el teléfono. Alec murmura en protesta y estira la mano, pero Isabelle ya se está volviendo a sentar en su asiento. Ella lee el hilo de textos que envió a Magnus y niega con la cabeza.

-“Siento que mi IQ bajó drásticamente sólo de leer esto. No puedo creer que Magnus se esté casando contigo, idiota”

-“¿Magnus se va a casar conmigo?”- pregunta Alec incrédulo- “¿Magnus Bane?”

Se ha establecido que Ebrio-Alec tiene la memoria de un pez dorado. Nadie le culpa por eso porque todos lo saben, excepto que Alec tiende a olvidarlo porque… bueno, está borracho.

-“¿Conoces a otro Magnus?”

-“¿Él se está casando _conmigo_?”- preguntó de nuevo.

-“Si”- respondió su hermana.

-“¿De verdad?”

-“Si”- repite Isabelle, más alto y claramente enojada- “¿Sabes qué?” murmura entonces para sí misma- “No estoy lo suficientemente borracha para lidiar contigo. Dame la botella”

Alec recoge la botella de Vodka del suelo y se la pasa. Ella toma un largo trago, apenas haciendo un gesto mientras traga.

-“Son un montón de perdedores”- gruñe mientras Simon finalmente se detiene en el estacionamiento.

-“Me voy a casar con Magnus Bane”- argumenta Alec- “Así que obviamente soy un ganador en la vida”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coney Island es ciertamente bastante aterrador por las noches, o al menos eso es lo que Simon sigue balbuceando desde que invadieron el lugar, logrando escalar las vallas cerradas a pesar de su estado de intoxicación. Las diversas atracciones están cerradas y estaría oscuro a su alrededor de no ser por las cegadoras luces de la Rueda de la Fortuna, bañando todo el lugar en azul y rojo.

Simon literalmente grita de miedo, cuando sus exploraciones los llevan a girar hacia la derecha en una esquina y se topan directamente con la imagen de un payaso que se cierne sobre sus cabezas, las sombras bailando sobre él haciéndole lucir amenazante.

-“Esta fue una idea terrible”- murmura, llevando una mano a su corazón para comprobar si sigue latiendo.

Alec está medio tentado a decirle que no lo hace, pero eso no se debe al susto que acaba de pasar y si porque está muerto, ya que ese es el punto en todo el asunto de ser un vampiro, pero decide no hacerlo cuando sus ojos encuentran lo que estaban buscando.

-“¡Ahí!”- grita, señalando con un dedo la dirección correcta. Bueno, parece ser la dirección correcta, pero no está enteramente seguro de que no está levantando el brazo sobre su cabeza y señalando a la luna.

Como sea, ellos le entenderán eventualmente. Y tal vez tengan dragones en la luna. Y extraterrestres. Mierda, Alec reflexiona consigo mismo, dragones _y_ extraterrestres, ahora, _eso_ sería tan genial y no habría forma de que Magnus lo vaya a dejar alguna vez si tiene ambos. Especialmente no por algún estúpido stripper brilloso que probablemente no conoce a ningún extraterrestre.

Jace entiende – porque los parabatais se entienden así – porque da saltitos sobre sus pies emocionadamente, y lo agarra del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia adelante. Simon e Isabelle pisándoles los talones. Ellos se detienen abruptamente cuando están frente a la tienda cerrada y Jace ya está sacando una espada seráfica, listo para destrozar las paredes.

-“Hay una puerta”- suspira Isabelle, pateándola para que se abra sin preámbulos.

-“O podías haber usado tu estela y dibujar una runa”- asegura Simon.

Alec se vuelve hacia Simon y se pregunta si siempre es tan inteligente, o es el alcohol lo que le hace parecer inteligente. Probablemente lo último. Se encoge de hombros y sigue a sus hermanos al interior.

Y este es el mejor lugar del mundo.

HAY. DRAGONES. POR. TODAS. PARTES.

 

 

***

 

 

-“Escuchen”- dice Simon arrastrando las palabras cuando salen de Coney Island, con los brazos llenos de bien merecidos premios.

En realidad, eran más robados que bien merecidos, pero Alec está lejos de que le importe. No tiene idea de por qué están en Coney Island, pero ahora tiene sus dragones y se siente invencible. Sería diez veces mejor si Magnus estuviera aquí. Extraña a Magnus. Mira hacia abajo, al dragón de peluche en sus brazos mientras regresan tranquilamente al auto.

El dragón de peluche parece devolverle la mirada y juzgarle por cada decisión que ha hecho en su vida. Alec frunce el ceño.

-“Cállate”- murmura.

Ahora parece triste y Alec se siente terrible. No tenía idea de que los dragones fueran tan temperamentales.

-“Basta con eso. Tú no tienes sentimientos, ni siquiera eres real”

Su arrebato sólo se encuentra con más miradas tristes.

-“¿Sabes que?”- hipa Alec, su voz vacilando mientras la eleva- “¡Voy a darte en adopción si no paras con eso ahora mismo!”- le amenaza.

La comprensión cruza sobre su rostro y se detiene de golpe cuando entiende completamente lo que ha dicho. El resto del grupo también se detiene y se vuelve para mirarle.

La mirada de Alec está perdida en el espacio, sus ojos viendo hacia las líneas borrosas de Jones Beach que apenas puede distinguir.

-“Voy a ser un padre terrible”- susurra mientras abraza con fuerza al dragón de peluche contra su pecho, en una silenciosa disculpa.

-“¿Por qué?”- pregunta Jace, acercándose a Alec tambaleándose- “¿Magnus está embarazado? ¿O tú lo estás?”

Se ríe ante su propia broma.

-“¡No!”- grita Alec. Sus ojos dirigiéndose al dragón en sus brazos, entonces a los que Jace, Simon e Isabelle sostienen y cuenta en su cabeza. Jace está sosteniendo dos porque es un imbécil arrogante algunas veces, pero eso sólo significa más dragones para Alec así que no dice nada cuando Jace clama que él podría cargar todos los dragones si le dejaran. Isabelle no le deja, porque ella es una aguafiestas que usa argumentos racionales para arruinar su diversión.

-“¡Tengo cinco dragones para cuidar y ya soy horrible con ellos!”- añade, negando con la cabeza.

Comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro, abrazando a su dragón contra el pecho y cuestionándose cada decisión que ha hecho en su vida.

-“¿Y si mis dragones no quieren que sea su padre? ¿Y si no quieren ser adoptados?”- se pregunta en voz alta- “Oh Dios mío, ¿qué pasa si crecen y luego se dan cuenta de que los arrebate de su hogar y me odian? ¿Y si me dejan para unirse a Magnus y a su brilloso stripper? No puedo perder a Magnus _y_ a mis dragones”

-“No estás perdiendo a nadie”- lo interrumpe Isabelle exasperadamente. Alec casi siente pena por ella. _Casi_ \- “Deja de preocuparte”

-“No creo que pueda conducir”- gruñe Simon, siguiendo a Alec con ojos desenfocados- “Mi cabeza está dando vueltas”

Alec rueda los ojos, Simon es _tan dramático._

-“Magnus es el mejor chupando las _cabezas_ ”- declara solemnemente, las palabras escapando de su boca.

Comienza a reír, tropezándose con sus propios pies.

-“Lo sabía”- exclama Jace en voz alta, lo cual es testimonio de lo borracho que está, porque Sobrio-Jace habría estado completamente horrorizado por la abrupta confesión de Alec.

Isabelle le dirige una furiosa mirada incrédula, mientras que Alec asiente de acuerdo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de parecer alguien pensando profundamente. La verdad, es que sus pensamientos no son nada profundos, a diferencia de las mamadas de Magnus. Suelta otras risillas, ajeno a lo que está pasando más allá de su propia mente.

-“¿Qué?”- pregunta Jace a la defensiva cuando Isabelle lo golpea en el hombro.

Ella no responde, en vez de ello toma las llaves de la mano de Simon y empuja a los tres hacia el auto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Jace”- susurra Alec una vez que están en camino, inclinándose hacia su lado para que sólo él pueda escucharle- “¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono? Creo que alguien se robó el mío”

Él trata de no mirar hacia la carretera, porque hay una razón por la cual Isabelle no tiene una licencia. Ella es una conductora horrible, quien frena cada 10 segundos y eso está haciendo terribles cosas a su estómago lleno de alcohol.

Jace sólo hace un gesto con la mano ausentemente y Alec mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar el teléfono, abriendo de inmediato una nueva conversación. Magnus está registrado como ‘Magnus el brujo de Alec’, en el teléfono de Jace y Alec lo aprueba inmensamente.

 

_Nene algen rob emi tefelono_

_La gnte es muy grosra_

_Tal vez fue el apyaso_

_Se veía suspecjo_

_Sopsecios_

_Sospechoso_

_Textraño_

_Crees que seré buen parde?_

_Además, stas embarazdo? Jace qquiere saber_

_Ju!ro q no stoy bebida_

_Borracho_

_Tngo hambre_

_Puedes aparcer un sanwdich de Starbucks porfa_

_Teeeamo_

_MAGNuS???_

_Pueds ceer em stoy csando con Mangus Babe?_

_Q oPInas de dragones?_

_Pregutno por un amigo_

_Además, espjos son reales? O nuestros ojos son raors?_

_Te extraño_

_Si adotparas un dragon, hghiprogteticathlmente_

_Hsjtreni akky_

_Hipotéticamente_

_Como; llamarías el dragon?_

_Yo pensbasa en Mangus Jr._

 

 

-“¡Alec!”- grita Isabelle mientras frena con vehemencia. Todos se estrellan hacia adelante.

Alec se golpea la cabeza en el asiento de Simon y se queja, mientras que Jace se despierta gritando: “¡Juro que no estaba durmiendo!”

-“¿Por qué hay un teléfono en tu mano?”- pregunta Isabelle tranquilamente. O al menos, Alec está seguro de que sonaría calmada si no estuviera gritando.

-“No lo sé”- miente- “Sólo apareció aquí. ¡Poof! Tal vez es un teléfono mágico. Magnus es mágico. Magnus es mi novio”- explica porque siente que debe hacerlo- “Estamos adoptando dragones”

-“Dame ese teléfono”- le exige ella, moviendo su mano frente a su rostro y dirigiéndole su mejor mirada poco impresionada.

Es un poco intimidante, pero Alec sacude la cabeza, no porque sea un valiente Shadowhunter, sino porque se rehúsa a admitir que su hermana menor lo asusta.

-“Necesito escribirle a mi Magnus”- dice- “Alguien se robó mi teléfono”

-“Nadie se robó tu teléfono”- replica- “ _Yo_ te quité el teléfono para que dejaras de avergonzarte”

-“Entonces _tú_  robaste mi teléfono”- argumenta, mirándola estrechando los ojos- “No puedo creer que me hicieras eso. Robar es malo, Isabelle”

-“Eres un _perfecto_ idiota”- suspira Isabelle.

-“¡Hey!”- protesta Alec en voz alta, claramente insultado- “¡No soy _hetero_! Puedo ser un idiota, pero al menos no soy hetero”

Isabelle pone los ojos en blanco, sin responderle, sólo niega con la cabeza dándose por vencida y sale del auto. Lo rodea y abre la puerta para él, jalándolo para levantarlo mientras Jace y Simon salen por sí solos. Como si ellos fueran mejor que él, son tan pretenciosos.

Simon tiene su teléfono en la mano cuando se reúne con Alec en la acera.

-“¡Hey!”- protesta Alec- “¿Por qué él puede escribirle a su novio y yo no?”

-“Porque Simon no se avergüenza tanto como tú”

-“Rafael no es mi novio”- interviene Simon, y se encuentra con tres miradas muy poco impresionadas, por lo que gime- “Bien”- gruñe- “Tal vez es un poco mi novio”

-“Magnus es mi novio”- dice Alec con simpatía, estirando una mano para palmearle el hombro- “Estamos adoptando dragones”

-“Tienes mucha suerte”- suspira Simon soñadoramente- “Ojalá tuviera dragones”

-“Tú puedes ser nuestra dragoniñera cuando necesitemos la noche para nosotros, si sabes a que me refiero”- responde con un guiño astuto. Bueno, probablemente parecería astuto si estuviera sobrio. En realidad, no sería así porque Sobrio-Alec nunca lo haría. En este instante, sólo parece que está teniendo un derrame cerebral y ha perdido todo control sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-“Aww”- canturrea Simon- “¿Me confiarías a tus dragones?”

-“Claro que lo haría”- responde Alec con firmeza, jalándolo en un abrazo inestable- “Eres como mi mejor amigo”- hace una pausa y piensa en ello por un segundo- “Después de Jace e Izzy. Y Clary. Y Lily. Y Maia. Pero juro que estás cerca”

Simon se aparta sólo un poco, secándose una lágrima de sus ojos- “Eso es lo más agradable que me has dicho”

Alec sonríe, palmeando su mejilla descuidadamente antes de volverse, apoyándose en el auto para mantener el equilibrio- “¿Dónde estamos?”- pregunta.

-“Aquí es donde vives, Alec”- dice Isabelle sin expresión- “Seguro que reconoces tu propio edificio”

-“¿Tengo un edificio entero?”- pregunta arrastrando las palabras- “¿Magnus vive aquí? Magnus es mi novio. Estamos adoptando–”

-“Dragones”- termina Isabelle por él con un suspiro- “Lo sabemos”

-“¿Lo saben?”- pregunta Alec desconcertado- “¿Cómo lo supieron?”

Isabelle gruñe, pero no responde. En su lugar, lo empuja hacia la puerta principal y él obedece, con pasos más pesados que de costumbre. ¿No se supone que los Shadowhunters son gráciles? ¿No se supone que tienen sangre de ángel o algo así? Tal vez todo el alcohol que consumió borró su sangre de ángel. Tal vez, él ya no es un Shadowhunter. _Mierda_.

-“¿Crees que la cantidad de alcohol que ingerí esta noche podría interferir con mis poderes angélicos?”- pregunta calmadamente, porque él es una persona sensata.

Al menos, eso es lo que Sobrio-Alec habría hecho. Ebrio-Alec agarra el brazo de su hermana y lo jalonea insolentemente hasta que ella lo mira.

Entonces y sólo entonces, grita- “¡¿Izzy, todavía soy un Shadowhunter?!”

Ella le dirige una mirada de asombro, así que él siente la necesidad de explicarse.

-“¿Voy a ser un mundano? ¡No quiero ser mundano! ¡Ellos son tan… _mundanos_!”- enfatiza la palabra con un amplio gesto y sin darse cuenta golpea con la mano el rostro de Simon detrás de él, quien se tambalea hacia atrás con un _hump_ \- “¡–y aburridos! Los mundanos no tienen Magnuses. Yo tengo un Magnus. Si fuera mundano, no tendría un Magnus”

-“Oh, por el ángel”- grita Isabelle, lanzando los brazos al aire, dramáticamente- “¡Cierra la puta boca!”

Su boca se abre por un segundo y hace un puchero- “Eres grosera”

-“Y tú molesto”

-“No lo soy”

-“Si lo eres”

-“No lo soy”

-“Si lo eres”- insiste Isabelle, más fuerte.

-“¡Olvidamos a mis dragones en el auto!”- suelta Alec en un grito, corriendo hacia afuera antes de que Isabelle pueda detenerlo- “¡Soy un padre horrible!”

Cinco minutos después, Isabelle logra arrastrarle al interior del edificio una vez más. Sus brazos están llenos con tres dragones, mientras que Jace y Simon llevan uno en sus espaldas, discutiendo sobre nombres.

-“¡Hagrid es un nombre genial para un dragón!”- está diciendo Simon. Y por diciendo se refiere a gritando. Él suena muy enojado. Alec como que está de acuerdo con él, Hagrid es un nombre genial para un dragón.

-“¡Garrasombroso es un nombre mucho mejor!”- argumenta Jace igual de fuerte.

Bueno, ahora Alec no está seguro. Jace tiene un punto.

-“Garrasombroso es sólo un estúpido juego de palabras”- replica Simon, y Alec frunce el ceño porque Simon es como… el rey de los juegos de palabras- “¡Hagrid es mejor!”

Jace está a punto de contestar, pero Alec se gira para mirarlos mientras Isabelle busca la llave del departamento en sus bolsillos- “Dejen de pelear”- exige- “O serán expulsados”- suelta una risilla, una amplia sonrisa creciendo en sus labios- “¿Lo entienden? Porque los dragones _expulsan_ fuego. Ustedes serán _expulsados_ ”

Jace y Simon estallan en risitas e incluso él escucha el resoplido ‘aguafiestas’ de Isabelle. Sonríe con orgullo, mirando a los dragones en sus brazos.

Papá bromista. Él no es tan malo después de todo. Definitivamente puede ser un buen padre, siempre y cuando sea un papá bromista.

Isabelle abre la puerta y lo empuja al interior, Alec casi se estrella en el suelo, pero logra sostenerse de la pared opuesta. Lo hace con la gracia de una morsa llevando patines, el escándalo seguro despertó a los vecinos. Sus preocupaciones (las cuales son, objetivamente, no muchas) se desvanecen en el aire cuando escucha unos pasos que se aproximan, pero no puede esconder un suspiro decepcionado cuando es Rafael quien aparece en su visión borrosa.

-“Déjame adivinar”- dice con una sonrisa de burla- “Tienes un Magnus y 25 años”

Alec levanta la mirada, arqueando una ceja- “¿Cómo lo sabe?”- pregunta- “¡Tengo un Magnus! ¿Está aquí Magnus?”- Rafael no tiene tiempo de responder, porque él ya está gritando- “¡Magnus!”- y si los vecinos no estaban despiertos antes, seguramente ahora si lo están.

Que se jodan los vecinos, él tiene a un Magnus que encontrar.

-“Rafael”- interrumpe Simon descuidadamente, trastabillando hacia adelante- “¿Eres como… mi novio?”

Rafael le dirige una mirada confundida- “Hemos estado saliendo por dos años, idiota”- responde con firmeza- “Por supuesto que soy tu novio”

-“Sólo quería estar seguro”- responde Simon casualmente, apoyándose pesadamente contra Jace para mantenerse erguido.

-“¡Magnus!”- grita Alec de nuevo. Luego, se vuelve a Rafael- “Magnus es mi novio”- explica responsablemente- “Vamos a casarnos y estamos adoptando dragones. Tal vez extraterrestres también, si puedo descubrir cómo ir a la luna. Pero sólo si Magnus no me deja por el brilloso stripper”

-“¡Alexander!”- llega un grito desde el otro lado del departamento, seguido por un estruendoso ruido y el sonido de pasos abriéndose paso. Él se anima al instante.

Rafael suspira profundamente- “Él ha estado balbuceando sobre su ‘su prometido Shadowhunter de culo sexy’ toda la noche”- le dice a Isabelle- “He escuchado cosas de tu hermano que nunca quise saber. Nunca”

-“Y me lo dices a mí”- suspira Isabelle también- “Aparentemente, Magnus da las mejores mamadas. No necesitaba saber eso”

-“Magnus da las mejores mamadas”- interviene Alec.

Isabelle lo golpea en la cabeza y él gime. El sonido se convierte en un chillido de felicidad cuando Magnus aparece en su línea de visión.

-“¡Magnus!”- grita.

-“¡Alexander!”- grita Magnus.

-“¡Jace!”- grita Jace.

-“¿Me engañaste con un brilloso zipper?”

Cuando Magnus frunce el ceño confundido, Alec se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se corrige- “Stripper”- dice antes de aclararse la garganta- “¿Me engañaste con un stripper brilloso? Sin ofender”

-“Por supuesto que no”- contesta Magnus y parece que realmente si se ofendió, lo cual es ridículo porque Alec le dijo ‘sin ofender’, ¿o no?

-“Bien”- dice Alec, esperando que eso lo saque de problemas- “Nene, adoptaremos dragones”

Recoge uno de los dragones de peluche, que tiró cuando se estrelló contra la pared, y lo empuja a los brazos de Magnus- “Cinco de ellos”- añade y se da la vuelta con una floritura, que usualmente es todo Magnus, y señala al resto de los dragones en los brazos de Jace y Simon- “El tuyo es el más bonito”

Con eso, agarra al que está en brazos de Simon – él lo deja, demasiado ocupado en mirarle el culo a Rafael, quien está recogiendo otro de los dragones caídos – y se lo pone a Magnus en los brazos. Es color violeta con grandes ojos azules y una capa de brillo en las orejas. Básicamente es perfecto para Magnus.

-“Lo nombré Magnus Jr.”- dice- “Así tú también puedes tener a un Magnus, porque tener un Magnus es bastante genial”

Magnus parpadea una vez, dos veces y luego mira de nuevo a Alec, frunciendo un poco el ceño, algo que Ebrio-Alec encuentra sumamente adorable. Sobrio-Alec probablemente también lo encontraría adorable.

-“De acuerdo”- dice Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec le sonríe enormemente y antes de entender lo que está pasando, Magnus agarra la manga de su camisa y lo jala, besándolo de lleno en la boca. Alec gimotea de sorpresa, pero se funde en sus brazos, agarrando a Magnus de la cintura como si fuera su línea vital. O una botella de Vodka.

Magnus retrocede y deja un beso descuidado en su barbilla, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su mandíbula.

-“Te he extrañado tanto”- suspira.

-“También te extrañé”- responde Alec- “Mucho, muchísimo”

-“Ustedes se vieron literalmente–”- Isabelle hace una pausa para mirar su reloj- “hace diez horas”

-“¿Diez horas?”- repite Alec antes de volverse a Magnus- “Eso fue mucho tiempo. ¡Pensé que ibas a dejarme!”

-“Nunca”- promete Magnus- “Tenemos dragones que cuidar”

-“Maldigo el día que  estos dos adopten un niño de verdad”- suspira Isabelle, ante lo que Rafael está de acuerdo. La mentira es evidente en sus miradas- “Ese pobre niño se volverá loco”

-“Locamente asombroso”- interrumpe Jace- “Mi ahijado será el mejor”

Alec defendería el honor de su futuro hijo, pero Magnus está besándolo en la mejilla, haciendo lentamente un camino a su oreja, y eso es muy tentador.

-“Magnus”- gime cuando jala suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-“Está bien”- dice Rafael en voz alta, dando una palmada- “Deberíamos irnos ahora antes de que Magnus decida montar a Alec como una moto. De la misma forma que repetidamente me dijo que lo haría esta noche”

-“Para tu información”- exclama Magnus- “No soy un animal. Obviamente voy a chupársela primero”

Si Alec era un ebrio excesivamente hablador/cursi/obsesionado con los dragones. Magnus era definitivamente un ebrio cachondo/pervertido/sediento (y no precisamente de alcohol). Esto es de conocimiento común. Alec no sabe porque sus amigos actúan tan sorprendidos: todos los que conocen a Magnus lo saben. Especialmente Alec.

Rafael gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco y agarra a Simon del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la salida- “Si golpearon mi auto, voy a golpearlos a todos ustedes”

Alec no está seguro de por qué Rafael lo golpearía a _él,_ pero está completamente seguro de que no golpearía a Simon incluso si destrozaron el auto. Aunque, ¿lo hicieron? No puede recordarlo.

Isabelle se acerca y acuna la mejilla de Alec, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa- “¿Vas a estar bien?”- pregunta, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

Alec le devuelve la sonrisa- “Claro”- dice con un asentimiento entusiasta- “Magnus me dará una mamada”

Isabelle cierra los ojos con expresión de dolor, pero pronto niega con la cabeza cariñosamente. Ella se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego hace lo mismo con Magnus, antes de retroceder y sujetar a Jace para empujarlo hacia la salida.

-“No llegues tarde mañana”- le advierte justo antes de que cierre la puerta- “Es _su_ cena de ensayo”

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y Jace, quien está protestando con vehemencia, clamando que, ‘es el padrino de los dragones y ella no tiene derecho a tratarlo de esa forma’.

Alec no escucha lo que están discutiendo afuera en el corredor porque Magnus coloca las manos en sus hombros y salta sin advertencia, enganchando ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y estrellando sus bocas. Alec se tambalea hacia atrás y golpea la pared más cercana, su gemido de dolor se convierte rápidamente en otra clase de gemido, mientras Magnus desliza la lengua contra su labio inferior y toma ventaja del jadeo de Alec para deslizarla en su boca, saboreando el Vodka en su lengua.

-“Nene”- exhala cuando se retira para chupar su garganta- “¿Puedes creer que voy a casarme con Magnus Bane?”

Magnus asintió contra su cuello, ansioso- “¿Puedes creer que voy a casarme con Alexander Lightwood?”- responde juguetonamente.

-“Ese soy yo”- apunta Alec, útilmente.

-“Si, cariño”- responde Magnus y puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Magnus se aparta de su escondite, observando la marca que dejó bajo la línea de la mandíbula de Alec, con una orgullosa sonrisa. Entonces levanta la vista, mirándolo directo a los ojos- “Eres tú. Voy a casarme contigo”

-“Tenemos dragones”- añade Alec.

-“Aparentemente”

-“Te amo”- dice- “Por favor, no me dejes por un stripper que use brillos”

-“Tal vez deberías hacerme un baile en el regazo sólo para estar seguros”- bromea Magnus, un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Alec asiente, reajustando su agarre en los muslos de Magnus- “Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo”- susurra.

-“También te amo”- murmura Magnus en respuesta.

Se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo de nuevo, pero Alec sólo bosteza en su cara antes de que pueda evitarlo, el agotamiento de su ajetreada noche llegándole de repente.

Magnus se ríe y deja un beso en su parpado- “Vamos a la cama, cariño”

-“Pero la mamada”- protesta Alec medio entusiasmado.

-“Mañana”- promete Magnus- “Incluso podría convencerte para escaparnos a los baños durante la cena del ensayo”

-“Ya eres como… el mejor esposo en todo el mundo. Me alegra haberte dado mi dragón más bonito”

-“Me has dado mucho más”- murmura Magnus confidencialmente y esta vez, Alec consigue reprimir un bostezo cuando se inclina para besarlo.

-“Cierto”- susurra contra sus labios, de algún modo guiándolo a ciegas hasta la habitación. Aparentemente, incluso cuando está borracho perdido, Alec sabe el camino para acostarse en una cama con Magnus- “Te di cinco dragones”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec despierta con la peor resaca de su vida.

También despierta con los labios de Magnus alrededor de su polla y sabiendo que, en unos días, este mágico brujo con brillos sería su esposo.

Cuando Magnus le muestra la cadena de textos que recibió la noche pasada, mensajes que sólo vio en la mañana porque Rafael, inteligentemente, le quitó su teléfono. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama, aterrizando directamente sobre Magnus Jr. El dragón de peluche, de acuerdo.

Magnus se ríe un poco más cuando Alec le cuenta sobre robarlos, para que tuviera ventaja en caso de que Magnus decidiera dejarle por un stripper que usa brillos. Hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, son de alegría y felicidad, y mientras él observa al hombre que ama con una enorme sonrisa, iluminando la habitación con extraordinario timbre de su risa, Alec piensa que tal vez su resaca no sea tan mala. Tal vez, Ebrio-Alec no es tan malo.

Eso es totalmente digno de una vergüenza secundaria.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
